


Ярость

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy: визуал от  M до E [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Art, Fantasy, Gen, Guro, High Fantasy, Inks, Minor Character Death, Nudity, WTF Kombat 2021, Расчленёнка, Эльф, кровища, обнаженка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Ярость Уланарвэ. Иллюстрация к Лэ о Эрин Дорон
Series: WTF Fantasy: визуал от  M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Ярость

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лэ о Эрин Дорон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060313) by [Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21), [WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021). 




End file.
